pico_8fandomcom-20200213-history
Delunky - Endless Descent
Description Enter the caves and try to find as much gold as you can before you perish to the dangers of the depth. Use your trusty whip in combination with bombs, ropes, and whatever you scavenge to get as far as you can. Rules *The player starts off at the top of a level and must make their way downwards to the exit by either jumping, climbing down ladders, blasting holes in floors, using ropes or falling from platforms. The player can attach themselves to a wall and rappel either up or down from there depending on the wall's height (if it's too tall the player will not be able to latch onto it). Reaching and entering an exit door at the end of a level will lead to the next one. *Along the way the player must gather gold for the highest score possible. Along with loose bars, gold can also be seen embedded in cave walls; these can be freed up by a bomb being detonated nearby or having a giant boulder destroy the wall. Stealing a golden skull and carrying it to the exit will also result in a 1000 point bonus. *The player comes armed with a whip to protect themselves from enemies and open various objects that could have helpful items inside to add to their supplies. They also begin a game with three bombs and three ropes, which bombs can be used to make an escape route if the player is trapped or protect the player against dangerous creatures. Ropes help the player reach various places that they otherwise wouldn’t be able to reach any way other than climbing, falling or jumping. *The player can only carry one special item at a time that does not get placed in their inventory (the latter of which includes bombs and ropes), which includes a golden skull, rock, crate or a woman. *Helping out the player are urns and crates that can be found in the caves; an urn can be shattered by throwing it against a wall or hitting it with the whip. Urns can contain gold, but on the other hand they also could contain a creature that could cost the player health units or their life should they come into contact with them. Crates can be opened with a whip and contain additional bombs or ropes. A blonde woman may also appear in the caves occasionally, which the player must pick up and take her to the exit. Upon exiting the level their health will be increased by a heart unit. *Dangers of caves includes creatures, being snakes, bats and spiders. Snakes move slowly but can change direction. Bats fly towards the player and spiders quickly jump around while also homing in on the player, both of which are alerted to the player’s presence when they get too close, although the player can lose them if they put enough of a distance between them, along with defeating them by jumping or climbing down on them from a ladder, blowing them up with a bomb or hitting them with their whip, an urn, crate, rock, arrow, golden skull, or even the blonde woman. (The creatures can also die when coming into contact with a spike.) Coming into contact with any of the creatures will cost the player a health point. *Other cave dangers include if the player were to fall too far, costing them health and/or their life. Arrows shot from stone idols will cost two of the player’s health units/hearts if they make contact, as those are set off when something crosses the idols’ line of sight. Giant boulders are released if the player steals the gold skull at their base. The player can also become trapped in an area where there is no escape. Spikes are also found all over the place, which coming into contact with one, being blown up by their own bomb, being hit by the giant boulder or being trapped and having to "admit defeat" will cause the player an instant death with no matter how much health they have. *The player's health is represented by hearts at the top right of the screen, which many of the aforementioned perils will cost the player their health and the game will end when there are no more hearts left. *Stone idols shoot arrows when something crosses their line of sight, but they can be set off by a creature flying by, having a bomb, golden skull, blonde woman, urn, crate, arrow or rock thrown in front of them. After an arrow is set off the player can pick it up and use it. Controls *Use the x key to start a game. *Use the escape, p or enter keys to pause the game. *Use the arrow keys to move. *Use a directional arrow key while jumping to stick to a wall (i. e. press and hold the left arrow key while jumping left to stick to a wall facing west from the player). *Use the down arrow key to pick up an item. *Use the up arrow key to jump. *Use the x key to use, throw or drop a current item, along with using the whip. *To drop the rope down, choose it by cycling through items, then press x while holding the down arrow key. *Use the z key to cycle through items. *To enter the exit door use the up arrow key while standing in its doorway. *To accept defeat (kill the player/end the game), pause the game, then choose that from the menu. Links Play game Category:Games Category:Platformer